The Little Blue Haired DragonBoy
by Minala
Summary: Follows the beginning story of Ryu in 3 only has a twist.
1. Default Chapter

Just so no one gets confused, I do not own any of the characters described in this story, nor do I own the video game they are from.  
  
This is how I imagined the first part of Breath of Fire three happening. It goes from the part at the very beginning to the part where Teepo and Rei disappear after they are all attacked by Balio and Sunder. I did pretty well sticking to the story and the words that they use, considering that my brother "borrowed" my copy of the game and hasn't yet returned it. It's been about two months. Please, don't be angry at me for not remembering the whole dialogues and other such things. Thank you for reading my story and please R/R!!  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`- `-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-  
  
The Blue-Haired Dragon Boy  
  
Teepo and Rei sat at the table, staring at the empty plates before them, holding their forks and knives, listening to their own stomachs rumbling back and forth, as if they were having a conversation.  
  
Teepo: Geez, Rei, I'm starving!  
  
Rei: So am I, Teepo. I guess I'll just have to go out and find something for us to eat.  
  
Teepo's stomach roared with excitement as if to cry out, "Food! Food, Beautiful, lovely food!"  
  
Teepo: Can I come with you this time, Rei? I could kick somebody."  
  
He kicked the air in front of himself and gives a great keyai that sounded something like the long sound of "a".  
  
Rei: No, Teepo. You're slow and loud. You would scare all the prey away before I could kill it.  
  
Teepo: Thanks, Rei! I needed the encouragement!  
  
He replied a little too enthusiastically. Meanwhile.  
  
A dragon roamed the Dauna Mines. It was strange to see a dragon this day in age, especially just a whelp. Workers raced frantically about as he came their way. Some were in shock, crawling around on all fours, wetting themselves.  
  
Suddenly, the dragon came upon two imbeciles that had no brains and tried to stand up to him. HE blew his whelp breath at them and they were roasted, toasted, and burnt to a crisp. He continued on until he came to what could have been a way to the exit. An ox-man stood in the way.  
  
He was just about to use his whelp breath again when he heard a voice shout "stop" and everything went black. When he awoke, he had a crane's hook's shape smashed into the scales on his little whelp cheek.  
  
He was in a cage. People gawked at him from all angles. Suddenly, the ground under the cage began to shift. He saw his chance. He shook the cage violently for about one minute before it fell off the train it was on.  
  
The train stopped. The man looked back, but saw nothing. 


	2. The Lost

Just so no one gets confused, I do not own any of the characters described in this story, nor do I own the video game they are from.  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`- `-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-  
  
Rei walked along the path in the designated hunting area. He was very quietly stalking his prey; a warthog. He aimed. He got read to throw his dagger. . . Suddenly, a loud growling noise cam from across the way and the warthog narrowly escapes a very gruesome and painful death.  
  
Rei: Damn! What's all the commotion?  
  
He walks a little closer to the position of the noise. He sees two currs standing in attack position, fighting over what looked like a piece of meat covered in a blue rag. Realizing it was a child's head and hoping it was still attached to the body it belonged to, Rei tossed his dagger, landing it in the tree next to the limp child.  
  
The currs turn on Rei and he is forced to kill them. He says, "You're safe now. Even if I did take you home. . ." and tries to leave. The little boy with blue hair twitches.  
  
Little boy: . . . M . . . mommy?  
  
Rei tries to ignore him, but his conscience won't let him.  
  
Rei: Doesn't that just beat all? All right, let's get you home. I hope you appreciate this.  
  
Rei put the boy into his backpack. He walked toward the cabin, remembering when he found Teepo. A young, purple haired boy. The only word he spoke was ". . . M . . . mommy?" He thought to himself, then spoke aloud to the sleeping boy on his back. "You're lucky I came along when I did."  
  
He arrived back at the cabin with the little boy on his back. He opened the door and Teepo greets him hungrily.  
  
Teepo: What do you have in the bag, Rei? Lunch?  
  
Rei: Geez, Teepo. You will eat anything, won't you?  
  
Teepo: Sorry, Rei. So, what is it?  
  
Rei: Another orphan. I found him in the same place as you.  
  
Teepo: Same place as me. . .  
  
Rei: Not surprising, it's been a slim year.  
  
The boy awoke in a bed on the second floor of a cabin, wearing nothing but a long nightshirt. He walked from the house to the nearest main road. He had to choose which way to go. He looked to the right and saw a road leading to a cabin and a sign saying "Mt. Gulug". He looked to the left and saw a path to a much taller mountain, probably separating two regions (separating the Yrall and Dauna regions, to be exact (). He looked straight ahead and saw a path leading to a town that was only around a mile away.  
  
The town looked more promising to the little boy, so he took a chance. He began to walk straight ahead. He found Teepo and Rei standing at the armor store.  
  
Rei: All right, I'm going in. . .  
  
Teepo: It's all right, Ryu. Rei will get you some suitable armor.  
  
Teepo realizes that Ryu hadn't spoken a word since Rei had brought him to the cabin. How did he know his name?  
  
Teepo: Ryu? Is that your name?  
  
Ryu nodded. Suddenly, Rei came rushing from the shop. 


	3. Unforgiven

Just so no one gets confused, I do not own any of the characters described in this story, nor do I own the video game they are from.  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`- `-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-  
  
Rei: It's not much, Ryu, but it's all I could get before the shopkeeper returned.  
  
Ryu now wear a chain mail and blue shorts with knee and elbow pads. He has a pair of red shoes and one shoulder pad, a wooden, and a small sword.  
  
Teepo: Hm . . . not bad, Rei, especially for the short amount of time you had. Now we just have to worry about food.  
  
All three of their stomachs growl. They all get the one teardrop sliding down the side of their foreheads.  
  
They walk down near the biggest main road around.  
  
Rei: Okay, Ryu. This is Yrall Road. We have to steal to get food.  
  
Ryu gets a sad look on his face and shakes his head.  
  
Teepo: It's not like we hurt them, we just threaten them with our weapons and they give us food.  
  
Ryu is still reluctant, but goes along with it.  
  
Teepo: We're counting on you, Ryu.  
  
Teepo and Rei see someone coming. They time it just right.  
  
Teepo and Rei: GO!  
  
Ryu doesn't budge an inch, so Teepo is forced to push him. He stumbles forward and runs into a large man who has a lot of hair all around his face. He is wearing many bearskins hanging from his neck onto his back.  
  
Teepo: (to Rei) Oh, no! It's Bunyan!  
  
Rei: Ryu's done for . . .  
  
Bunyan: Hm? What are you doing, little one? Trying to hug me? Listen, we've got enough trouble around here with those two rascals, Teepo and Rei always trying to steal from people. Stay away from them and don't do anything stupid anymore, okay?  
  
Ryu nodded. Teepo and Rei joined him as soon as Bunyan was out of sight.  
  
Teepo: Why is he always saying bad stuff about us? Giving us a bad reputation . . .  
  
Rei: Hey, if he's out here . . . that means his cabin's unguarded!  
  
They all hurried up the road to Bunyan's cabin. Rei waits in the front room while Ryu and Teepo go down to the basement. They heard a creek in the floorboards above them.  
  
Teepo: Uh-oh. I think I'd better go check that out . . .  
  
Ryu nodded. He knew what Teepo wanted. He wanted him to stay down in the basement until he got back. When Teepo didn't return, Ryu got worried. He went up the ladder leading to the front room. He didn't see anything. Something was amiss. He went outside only to see a closed fist before everything went dark. 


	4. Black men have chocolate salty balls

Just so no one gets confused, I do not own any of the characters described in this story, nor do I own the video game they are from.  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`- `-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-  
  
Ryu awoke to find himself and Teepo tied with rope in front of Bunyan's cabin.  
  
Teepo: Hey, old man! What did you do to Rei?  
  
Bunyan: (Looking at Ryu) I knew you would get in trouble the first time I saw you. I sent him somewhere to do something for me. You see, Teepo, you don't understand that you need to work for food. You can't just steal.  
  
Teepo: Why not? We're not hurting anyone.  
  
Bunyan: *sigh* Teepo, I knew you wouldn't understand. You have to work to get what you want. I'm going to put you two to work to show you how to earn a living.  
  
Teepo: What're you gonna do to us?  
  
Bunyan: Teach you how to chop wood.  
  
Bunyan explained how to do it. It was simple, really. Teepo would hold to block, push it over, and Ryu would chop it with his sword. They succeeded in cutting 20 blocks in one minute. Even thought Ryu hit Teepo with the sword a couple of times, they made pretty good time.  
  
Bunyan: Hm . . . 20 blocks. Not bad.  
  
Teepo: So, where's Rei?! 


End file.
